heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mouse Factory
The Mouse Factory was a syndicated television series produced by Walt Disney Productions which ran from 1972 to 1973. It was created by Ward Kimball and showed clips from various Disney cartoons and movies, hosted by celebrity guests (credited as being "Mickey's Friend"), including Johnny Brown, Charles Nelson Reilly, Jo Anne Worley and many more, visiting the Disney studio (or "The Mouse Factory") and interacting with the walk-around Disney characters from the theme parks in live-action Laugh-In-style wrap-around skits. The theme played over the previews of each episode was a fast instrumental version of "Whistle While You Work". The song played over the end credits was "Minnie's Yoo Hoo". However, due to low ratings, the series was canceled after its second season. It was later re-run on The Disney Channel in the 1980s and '90s. List of episodes 43 episodes, each one with a different theme, were produced, each containing Disney cartoons, shown either in whole or in part, including: Season One #Vacations (Hosted by Charles Nelson Reilly) ##''Tea for Two Hundred'' ##''Grin and Bear It'' ##''Father's Day Off'' ##''Grand Canyonscope'' ##''Lake Titicaca'' (from Saludos Amigos) #Women's Lib (Hosted by Jo Anne Worley) ##Clip of A Symposium on Popular Songs showing the "Rutabaga Rag" number ##Clip of the Dance of the Hours scene of Fantasia involving the ostriches and the hippos ##Clips of The Whale Who Wanted To Sing At the Met (from Make Mine Music) #Folk Tale Favorites (Hosted by Johnny Brown) ##''The Tortoise and the Hare'' ##Clip of Song of the South involving the Laughing Place ##''Brave Little Tailor'' ##''The Ugly Duckling'' ##''Old King Cole'' #Spooks and Magic (Hosted by Phyliss Diller) ##''Lonesome Ghosts'' ##Clip of The Sword in the Stone showing the wizard's duel ##''Trick or Treat'' #Physical Fitness (Hosted by Don Knotts) ##''Goofy Gymnastics'' ##Clip of Reason and Emotion about the female Reason and Emotion arguing about dieting ##''No Smoking'' ##''Donald's Off Day'' ##''Wide Open Spaces'' ##Clip of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs involving the Dwarfs washing up before supper #The Great Outdoors (Hosted by Dom DeLuise) ##''How to Fish'' ##''Donald's Garden'' ##''Foul Hunting'' #Water Sports (Hosted by Joe Flynn) ##''How to Be a Sailor'' ##''Hawaiian Holiday'' ##''Boat Builders'' ##''How to Swim'' ##''Aquamania'' #Man at Work (Hosted by John Byner) ##''Dragon Around'' ##''Hold That Pose'' ##''Inferior Decorator'' ##Clip of Moving Day showing Goofy trying to move the piano ##''The Fire Chief'' #Music (Hosted by Skiles and Henderson) ##Clip from Dumbo with Casey Junior ##''Mickey's Follies'' ##''Three Little Wolves'' ##''Mickey's Amateurs'' ##''Cured Duck'' ##''Bumble Boogie'' (from Melody Time) ##''Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom'' #Interplanetary Travel (Hosted by Jonathan Winters) ##Several clips from Man in Space and Mars and Beyond #Homeowners (Hosted by Jim Backus) ##''Home Made Home'' ##''How to Have an Accident in the Home'' (interspersed clips) ##''Up a Tree'' ##''Mickey's Trailer'' ##''The New Neighbor'' #Spectator Sports (Hosted by Charles Nelson Reilly) ##''They're Off'' ##''Canvas Back Duck'' ##''Double Dribble'' ##''The Olympic Champ'' ##''Football (Now and Then)'' #Horses (Hosted by Jo Anne Worley) ##''How to Ride a Horse'' ##Clips of The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad involving both Cyril Proudbottom and The Headless Horseman, both separately ##''Mickey's Polo Team'' #Aviation (Hosted by Johnny Brown) ##Clips of Victory Through Air Power, about the early history of aviation ##''The Flying Jalopy'' ##''Goofy's Glider'' ##''Test Pilot Donald'' ##Clips of Dumbo showing The Crows singing "When I See an Elephant Fly" and then Dumbo actually flying #Back to Nature (Hosted by Wally Cox) ##Clips of Johnny Appleseed (from Melody Time) and The Martins and the Coys (from Make Mine Music involving square dancing ##Clip of Pinocchio involving loud ticking clocks that keep Jiminy Cricket awake ##''Clock Cleaners'' ##Clip of Laurel & Hardy in Mother Goose Goes Hollywood ##Clip from Eyes in Outer Space about weather superstition ##Clip from Melody (Adventures in Music) ##''Alpine Climbers'' #Bullfighting to Bullfrogs (Hosted by Pat Buttram) ##Clip of Ferdinand the Bull ##''Baggage Buster'' ##''Two-Gun Mickey'' #Sports (Hosted by Pat Paulsen) ##''How to Play Golf'' ##''How to Play Baseball'' ##''How to Play Football'' ##''Hockey Homicide'' ##''The Art of Skiing'' Season Two #Alligators (Hosted by Johnny Brown) ##''Don's Fountain of Youth'' ##Clip of Peter Pan involving Tick-Tock the Crocodile trying to eat Captain Hook at Skull Rock ##Clip of the Dance of the Hours scene of Fantasia with Ben Ali Gator #''Paul Bunyan'' (Hosted by Jim Backus) #Bullfighting (Hosted by Bill Dana) ##''For Whom the Bulls Toil'' ##''El Terrible Toreador'' ##''Ferdinand the Bull'' #Knighthood (Hosted by Henry Gibson) ##''A Knight for a Day'' ##Clip from The Sword in the Stone ##''Ye Olden Days'' #Pluto (Hosted by John Astin) ##''The Mad Dog'' ##''Bone Trouble'' ##''Mickey's Parrot'' #''Goliath II'' (Hosted by Kurt Russell) #The Mouse Show (Hosted by Dave Madden) ##''The Flying Mouse'' ##Clip of Cinderella involving the mice outwitting Lucifer ##''The Country Cousin'' #Cats (Hosted by Shari Lewis and Hush Puppy) ##Clip of The Great Cat Family involving the history behind cats ##''Puss Café'' ##''Pluto's Judgement Day'' #Ben Franklin (Hosted by Wally Cox) ##''Ben and Me'' #Mickey Mouse (Hosted by Annette Funicello) ##''The Barnyard Broadcast'' ##''Symphony Hour'' ##''Thru the Mirror'' #Lions (Hosted by Henry Gibson) ##''Lambert the Sheepish Lion'' ##''Lion Around'' #Consciences (Hosted by Harry Morgan) ##''Donald's Better Self'' ##Clip from Pinocchio involving Jiminy Cricket singing "Give a Little Whistle" ##''Lend a Paw'' #Noah's Ark (Hosted by Bill Dana) ##''Father Noah's Ark'' ##''Noah's Ark'' #Hunting (Hosted by John Astin) ##''The Fox Hunt'' ##''No Hunting'' ##''Moose Hunters'' #Sports (Hosted by Nipsey Russell) ##''Toby Tortoise Returns'' ##''Touchdown Mickey'' ##''Tiger Trouble'' #Tugboats (Hosted by Dave Madden) ##''Tugboat Mickey'' ##''Steamboat Willie'' ##''Little Toot'' (from Melody Time) #Automobiles (Hosted by Ken Berry) ##''Donald's Tire Trouble'' ##''Mickey's Service Station'' ##''Susie the Little Blue Coupe'' #Trains (Hosted by Harry Morgan) ##''Mickey's Choo-Choo'' ##''Pigs is Pigs'' ##''The Brave Engineer'' #Homes (Hosted by Jim Backus) ##''The Little House'' ##''Building a Building'' #''The Reluctant Dragon'' (Hosted by Wally Cox) #Wheels (Hosted by Johnny Brown) ##''Donald and the Wheel'' #Winter Fun (Hosted by Kurt Russell) ##''On Ice'' ##Clip from Bambi with Bambi and Thumper on the ice ##''Corn Chips'' #Penguins (Hosted by Annette Funicello) ##''Peculiar Penguins'' ##''Polar Trappers'' ##''The Cold-Blooded Penguin'' (from The Three Caballeros) #Elephants (Hosted by Nipsey Russell) ##''The Big Wash'' ##''Elmer Elephant'' ##Clip from Dumbo involving the Pink Elephants on Parade scene #''Mickey and the Beanstalk'' (Hosted by Shari Lewis and Lamb Chop) #Dancing (Hosted by Ken Berry) ##''Mickey's Birthday Party'' ##''How to Dance'' ##''All the Cats Join In'' (from Make Mine Music) ##''Woodland Café'' Category:Television series by Disney Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Crossovers